1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color thin film electroluminescence (EL) panels, and more particularly to a color thin film EL panel for emitting multi-color light through a color filter made of organic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a color thin film EL panel of the above-mentioned type has been constructed by arranging an EL device 20 formed on a glass substrate 11 and a color filter formed inside a sealing glass 19 opposite to each other and making-the glass substrate 11 adhere to the sealing glass 19 at their edges by means of an adhesive. The EL device 20 includes a back electrode 12, a first insulating layer 13 comprised of an SiO.sub.2 layer 13a and an Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 layer 13b, a phosphor layer 14 made of ZnS:Mn, a second insulating layer 15 comprised of an Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 layer 15a and an Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 layer 15b, and a transparent electrode 16. On the other hand, a color filter 18 is formed by combining in a mosaic pattern a green color filter part 18a and a red color filter part 18b, each of the filter parts 18a and 18b made of an organic material. The gap between the EL device 20 and the color filter 18 is made as narrow as possible so as not to cause color dislocation or reduction of the angle of visibility due to light leaking from adjacent pixels.
However, there are warping and waviness on the surfaces of the glass substrate 11 and the sealing glass 19 opposite to each other. In addition, there is nonuniformity in thickness of the adhesive for the adhesion between the glass substrate 11 and the sealing glass 19. Due to the above-mentioned facts, the gap between the EL device 20 and the color filter 18 has been conventionally increased, resulting in to result in the problems of color dislocation or reduction of the angle of visibility due to light leaking from adjacent pixels. Moreover, the EL device 20 and the color filter 18 are put in mechanical contact with each other in the adhesion stage, which possibly damages the parts. Furthermore, another problem which results when the EL device 20 and the color filter 18 are put in mechanical contact with each other after completion of a panel (in operation stage). This frequently cause dielectric breakdown resulting in pixel dropout or line defect.